Varae Vox
by Td03
Summary: Aladdin took up Hakuei's offer to meet her nation's magi and come to Kou Empire to hitch a ride to Balbadd. Judal, agitated by her rukh, wondered which lies the girl spouted to Gyokuen. Leaving hints of knowledge beyond realms she peaked Kouen's interest. But there's something going on with her and Gyokuen, and it seems that Aladdin had something to do with the first Black Spot.
1. Parley

**Magi Aladdin: A Blue Eyed Braided Blue Haired Brat**

* * *

**Hahaha, from the title, it's Judal written all over!**

**Hy, it's Td03! And this is Female Aladdin fanfic. **

**Summary: Aladdin took up Ren Hakuei's offer to meet her nations magi and come to Kou Empire.**

**Disclaimer: Magi is owned by Ohtaka- sensei, not me.**

* * *

**At first Aladdin is still male. But he's actually female. Don't worry, there will be a pretty reasonable explanation. It won't just be some random spell gone wrong or something. It will probably be Aladdin x Judal. But there will be some Kouha, Hakuryuu and Alibaba moments with her. And if you put many review about either of these four I might change it to your liking.**

**Did you know that Ohtaka-sensei originally planned to make Aladdin a girl all along? But then change her as a he? I just found out in Volume 2! Or was it Volume 3?**

**Warning****: Because Aladdin is going to Kou Empire very soon and not to Sindria like in canon, this is where the Ren family will get a new first impression on him.**

**Warning****: And I want to focus on Aladdin, so I can't have too many characters. I just can't. So let's all pretend the unnamed 5 princesses and Kourin never exist in the first place. Which means they only have 4 Kou members; En, Mei, Ha, and Gyoku.**

**Warning****: I have not read about Kouen, Koumei, Kougyoku, Kouha, eh... pretty much all of the characters except Aladdin, so don't be surprised if some of them might be OOC, Ok? I'm too bored to do research. I'm doing a chapter for my DP &amp; RotG fic and my DP &amp; Twilight fic. And DP &amp; HP and Conan, too.**

**Warning****: Aladdin is Solomon's proxy in canon right? Solomon is the god of that world right? And if Solomon is sending Aladdin to this world to stop the Al-Thamen, it won't be much of a surprise if the Al-Thamen already know of Aladdin's existence and is manipulating his path (like Jamil's). So in this fanfiction, Aladdin is Solomon's 'wild card', and unknown variable to piece the puzzle!**

**Warning****: I didn't do any research whatsoever about Wisdom of Solomon, so it might be a bit different, or I'm gonna add some new abilities. Meh, don't worry, it's still a long way.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : "You can meet my nations magi"**

_**Aladdin's Point of View**_

After my talk with Paimon-chan, Hakuei-oneesan ordered several of the armymen who were still alive to tie Ryosai up. I feel bad for having Ugo-kun to kill the army. There must be about a hundred or more. But Ugo-kun said they were traitors, one of the worst kind. They were artilerrymen who swore on their life to protect their nation, Kou Empire yet they gladly betray their own leader. Sometimes I wonder what were in their minds? All those trouble for 'honor'?

We'll pray for their souls tonight, okay, Ugo? Traitors or not, they were people. I think I saw some flowers on our way here. They were yellow and orange I think.

Dorji-niisan and Touya-neesan and some of the people of Kouga came on their horses shortly. Dorji-niisan said he noticed I went missing after Granny died and he saw Ugo-kun large footprints so he gathered everyone and followed the footprints.

Touya-neesan treated Seisyun Ri-oneesan's injuries and I helped Hakuei-oneesan to pull those bows slowly. I didn't do much. I don't have much experience on healing wounds so Touya-neesan helped me. I'm glad their injuries aren't so bad. They were strong. I don't think I can take anymore death today, especially not after Granny died.

I pursed my lips and gripped my staff. Don't leave me Granny.

But Hakuei-oneesan is still weak from her wounds. Touya-neesan insisted both of them to stay in the village and rest for at least one night. At first Hakuei-oneesan declined because she didn't want to be a burden but Seisyun Ri-oneesan is worried so she agreed. She sent the troops back to their camp after sworing them not to betray her again and they would not let Ryosai go. She's a good leader, I think I can see why Paimon-chan supported her to be king.

...King, huh?

We went back to the village safely and had a feast. Touya-neesan was being mean. She wouldn't let me drink some milk from the horses. They were sweet.

I finished my fair share of meat when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Aladdin-kun?" It was Hakuei-oneesan.

"Hm?" I swallowed my meat and faced her, and I was a bit surprised she partially bowed to me, "Aladdin, I would like for you to know that you have Kou Empire's and my deepest gratitude for aiding me and my companion for the arrest of Ryosai. And I would like to return the favor for you."

I have a feeling she had expected me to decline her offer because she wasn't disconcerted when I did.

"Are you sure? I could give you a set of proper travelling equipment? You are a traveller, right?"

"No thanks. I'm fine on my own," I brightened, "Plus, I have Ugo-kun!"

"Aladdin! You're throwing away such a big favour? Why not ask for a ride to Qishan?" it was one of Dorji-niisan's friends, the one with the funny haircut.

"Moshu!" Touya-neesan hit his shoulder lightly.

Hakuei-oneesan looked delighted though, "You are heading to Qishan?"

I nodded, and grabbed a bowl of horse milk, "There's someone I want to meet."

"May I ask for their name?"

"Alibaba-kun!" I grinned. Dorji-niisan ruffled my already messed up hair. My magic turban had been washed by Touya-neesan earlier and now I'm waiting for it to dry. There was still stains of Granny's blood.

"The little kid almost cried when he found out Qishan's 2 years away," Dorji-niisan said.

"I didn't cry!" I shoved his arm, "and I'm not little!"

"To me you are."

"Well, Qishan is west from here, if I recall. You can come to my nation with me and go there with my cousin, Kougyoku Ren, a few weeks later. She's heading to Balbadd for some.. acquantance with the king."

"It's alright, Hakuei-oneesan. I wasn't expecting any favour. I cared about Granny and everyone, that's why I helped. Besides, I'll just ride along in one of the caravans next spring bazaar."

"You'll be crossing the desert! And it's miles away. That's not counting this meadow as well!" Seisyun Ri-oneesan said.

"And man eating plants and bandits," Moshu said.

"I can handle it. I _had_ had handled it."

"You can meet my nations magi."

* * *

**I am rewriting this fic. Nothin' much, just combining 2 chapters in 1. Cuz, I'm kinda disappointed in looking at the short chapters. I like them longer. While it's still long for me to update, I AM NOT QUITTING! Unless I officially say this or any of my fics is discontinued, which this is not by the way, or I recieved a sudden death in the middle of the road or something (Which, let's all pray no such fate befall us authors, like Charles Dickens... Amin), I am still writing fictions.**

**And I'm so sorry the chapters are short and that it's basically a cheap rip off from the manga. ****I don't own the laptop, it's my Dad's and I'm writing fanfics behind their backs. My parents are so againts me doing this but writing stories and drawing manga or whatever are my passion! So, I don't have much time to type it or even open the internet. I swear when I get my own laptop I'm gonna wake up in the middle of the night to type them. (if I can wake up in the middle of the night ._.)**

* * *

_**No one's Point of View**_

"You can meet my nations magi."

Now that captured Aladdin's interest. He tilted his head in curiosity. He put his finger on his lips and hummed. To them, he looked like a little boy deciding which is better, red or blue?

It was either go on an adventure and look for Alibaba with the possibility that he might have gone somewhere. Or go to Kou Empire, meet another magi and find out more about what he is, go to Balbadd, go to Qishan and look for Alibaba with a higher possibility that he might have gone somewhere.

'What do you think I should do, Ugo-kun?' he thought. No response. He wasn't really expecting any. 'What would Alibaba-kun say?'

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"Ah... Aladdin!"_

_"Whoa.. It feels nice and calm..."_

_"Yeah.."_

_"I'm not sleepy anymore..."_

_"Let's talk."_

_"OK!"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"You know.. that was dangerous! Our adventure... I thought I was gonna die.. Seven times."_

_"Hee.. I thought we were gonna die when those big ants chased us. Ah.. they were scary."_

_"But, the eggs are pretty!"_

_"Those shiny moss is also beautiful!"_

_"We could sell them if we took them.. We'll have so much money.."_

_"H-Hey.. we already have so many treasure.."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Alibaba-kun... why do you want to collect money so badly?"_

_"Eh? Well... many reasons. I just needed money. You know, to live and all. First, I can do tradings with it, trading pumps me up! At South, there's a nation called 'Sindria'! A paradise build by Sinbad! I'm gonna trade there, get rich, and reach 'Sinbad Dream'!"_

_"Kyaa~ Cool! Sounds fun!"_

_"Yeah!... Before that though.. I had to finish somethings in Balbadd.. What about you Aladdin?"_

**_Flashback End_**

Ren Hakuei smiled when Aladdin agreed to go with her.

* * *

**Please Review. and do forgive me for not writing it longer.I'm so sorry the chapters are short and that it's basically a cheap rip off from the manga. ****I don't own the laptop, it's my Dad's and I'm writing fanfics behind their backs. My parents are so againts me doing this but writing stories and drawing manga or whatever are my passion! So, I don't have much time to type it or even open the internet. I swear when I get my own laptop I'm gonna wake up in the middle of the night to type them. (if I can wake up in the middle of the night)**

**Td03 out.**


	2. Contract

**Magi Aladdin: A Blue Eyed Braided Blue Haired Brat**

* * *

**Hahaha, from the title, it's Judal written all over!**

**Hy, it's Td03! And this is Female Aladdin fanfic.**

**Summary: Aladdin took up Ren Hakuei's offer to meet her nations magi and come to Kou Empire.** An entirely new AU. Don't be surprised if the Ren family might be a bit OOC, I don't exactly read all the manga chapters and I don't surf the web to search about them. It would limit my range of imagination(Spongebob's rainbow of imagination there :P)****

**Disclaimer: Magi is owned by Ohtaka- sensei, not me.**

* * *

**At first Aladdin is still male. But he's actually female. Don't worry, there will be a pretty reasonable explanation. It won't just be some random spell gone wrong or something. It will probably be Aladdin x Judal. But there will be some Kouha, Hakuryuu and Alibaba moments with her. And if you put many review about either of these four I might change it to your liking.**

**Did you know that Ohtaka-sensei originally planned to make Aladdin a girl all along?**

**And I'm so sorry the chapters are short and that it's basically a cheap rip off from the manga. ****I don't own the laptop, it's my Dad's and I'm writing fanfics behind their backs. My parents are so againts me doing this but writing stories and drawing manga or whatever are my passion! So, I don't have much time to type it or even open the internet. I swear when I get my own laptop I'm gonna wake up in the middle of the night to type them. (if I can wake up in the middle of the night ._)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Their little promise**

* * *

_**No One's Point of View**_

The next morning...

"... Thanks to Aladdin-kun, Ryosai has been confined. He will be dealt properly, I assure you. And do not worry, currently the constructions of your new home is undergoing. After you all have done packing and do some unfinished business here you may come to the Kou Empire. Here is the scroll for your permission to enter, there are a map that would show you the way to our nation if by any means you got lost in the way. We'll discuss the territorial borders and things you might want to add to your new home." Hakuei announced and handed Dorji the mentioned scroll.

Everyone had agreed that Dorji should take up Elder Baba's position now since Touya is still not on the appropiate age to took up the whole clan's responsibility. Some are still a bit miffed at the fact thay are giving themselves, as per say joined another nation but couldn't help but agree at the prospect of a new home. A real home, not just a made up tent that would be moved a few weeks later and so on.

And the bathroom... it's been a long time..

That's when they all finally noticed Aladdin's fidgeting.

"Nii-san... these clothes are heavy... I can't move..."

"What are you talking about? Your journey will be tough right? Those are needed."

"Nee-san..." Aladdin whined but Hakuei took Dorji's side on the matter, "Dorji-san is correct Aladdin. You need them." She said, making Aladdin pot. But the third princess of the first emperor pinched his cheek and voiced her opinion, "Aww.. you're so cute. Well, I guess this si it then! Do you want to say your goodbyes?"

* * *

_**No One's Point of View**_

"Wah wah.. Today, you are simply marvelous! Thank you so much for paying your debt with twice the salary! But why do you spend so much money on 'that'? Ah, it doesn't matter. I'm pretty tired of that idiot Jamil's sadist tendency anyway. It's unhealthy you know? Oh, I've always waited for the return of someone such as you! Lord Alibaba!"

"..." Alibaba pointedly ignored Budel's praise- rant continued to gaze outside the window.

"Music!" Budel clicked his fingers and the attendants did as he asked. He then poured a fine looking wine on to a fancy looking glass and continued to praise Alibaba hoping to get on his good side, "Today, I've prepared the best women and my number one wine. My wines are quite high on the price list on the East, did you know? That's why, that is why you must simply invest yout currency to me, hmm? It's fitting! Leave it all to me!"

Alibaba had had enough of hearing his words of fake praice sugar coiting words for the past three weeks and finally sighed. Budel read this the wrong way and thought his praising efforts finally paid off, ".. Hey, Oji-san... aren't you embarressed? Before you called me a trash and a dirty mouse and all..."

But Budel was in his happy little own world he automatically agreed to whatever Lord Alibaba says, "What are you talking about? I'm not embarressed at all!" His sick grumpy voice was forced to a high-pitched girly one and Alibaba had to hold back a wince. He sighed, feeling so tired all of the sudden, "... ahh.. whatever.." Alibaba sighed again and sat down on the couch Budel had recently bought for him a couple of weeks ago. He didn't even get to decline the offer when suddenly Budel's attendant carried this super comfy couch and dumped it here neatly. 'Money is number one in the world...' he thought.

_Tell me more about things no money or wine can buy!_

And just for a moment, a second that felt like forever, he saw Aladdin's form smiling at him beside him. His- no... _her_ innocent smile and wise deep blue eyes and calm voice.

'Aladdin...' _her_ name was stuck in his head for 21 days and he's never tired of thinking of it.

* * *

**_Flashback : No One's Point of View_**

"Hey, Aladdin. I've been bothering you too much, huh?"

"Hm?"

"I... I don't... I don;t think I'll finish the dungeon without you... No. In fact, I'd probably never come through that portal door anyway... I've always been like that. Always laid back but when threatened my feet trembled."

"..."

"I wanna tell you one day.. about my failure years ago. Point is, I'm... a cowerd."

He really was a cowerd. He didn't even do anything useful there. Aladdin was the one who beat those ants. Aladdin was the one who opened the door. Aladdin was the one who actually defeated Jamil. He didn't do anything. He could've ended Jamil's life and save them both the trouble but even with all of his superior act he was too cowerdly to take Jamil's life.

But he... _she_... just smiled... Aladdin just smiled at him...

"That's not true. You're very brave."

He was stunned when Aladdin said those words. No one had called him that. He never heard anyone saying the words 'Alibaba' and 'brave' in one sentence for so, so long. Not since his mother died.

"Remember when we first met back then? When that rich Oji-san call you names, you didn't get angry at all for your dreams being degraded. But.. when he belittle other people's life, you got angry, you even punch him, and you didn't even hesitate to risk your own life to save people. Ever since then.. I..." she stared at him straight in the eye and kept a perfectly innocent and straight face while saying, ".. I really like you!" And she said so sincerely.

"Even if one day you lost your confidence, you'll be fine. Alibaba's not a cowerd. Alibaba's a hero! And that's a fact! 'Cause... your my very precious friend, right?"

"...A..." he was so happy, "...A..." he wanted to cry, "...A... Aaah! Praising won't do anything! Anything! 'Cause I have money! We can eat lots of fruits and delicious meat anytime we want!"

"Yay! Food!"

"Yeah! Our adventure 'ends'?! No way! This isn't the end! There are many other dungeons.. and fun stuff.. and many thrills... so..." He pumped his fist in sheer happiness, "Let's discover every single one! We got free time right?! Let's go adventure together!" He had found a new obsession. Not money. Not trading. Not fixing up his past mistakes. But to go and spend time with Aladdin, his very own precious friend.

"Yeah!" Aladdin cheered.

"Alright!"

"I can't wait! Hooray!" Aladdin took out a handful of coins and threw it in the air and see the light of the strange moonbeams reflected around them creating mini sunlights.

"We'll go together, OK?"

"Promise...?"

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

'I promise.. Aladdin..' he thought with a new set of determination.

* * *

**Warning****: Because Aladdin is going to Kou Empire very soon and not to Sindria like in canon, this is where the Ren family will get a new first impression on him.**

**Warning****: And I want to focus on Aladdin, so I can't have too many characters. I just can't. So let's all pretend the unnamed 5 princesses and Kourin never exist in the first place. Which means they only have 4 Kou members; En, Mei, Ha, and Gyoku.**

**Warning****: I have not read about Kouen, Koumei, Kougyoku, Kouha, eh... pretty much all of the characters except Aladdin, so don't be surprised if some of them might be OOC, Ok? I'm too bored to do research. I'm doing a chapter for my DP &amp; RotG fic and my DP &amp; Twilight fic. And DP &amp; HP and Conan, too.**

**Warning****: Aladdin is Solomon's proxy in canon right? Solomon is the god of that world right? And if Solomon is sending Aladdin to this world to stop the Al-Thamen, it won't be much of a surprise if the Al-Thamen already know of Aladdin's existence and is manipulating his path (like Jamil's). So in this fanfiction, Aladdin is Solomon's 'wild card', and unknown variable to piece the puzzle!**

**Warning****: I didn't do any research whatsoever about Wisdom of Solomon, so it might be a bit different, or I'm gonna add some new abilities. Meh, don't worry, it's still a long way.**

* * *

**_Ren Kougyoku's Point of View_**

I sighed blissfully. It's such a pleasant day. The clouds are blocking the evil sun to give me sunburns. Judal-kun is too busy eating peaches on the tree. And Kouha-kun is doing my lovely hair.

"Stop kicking the water Gyoku-chan!"

I'm not kicking I'm merely swaying my feet! 'Kicking' is such a rude word! Besides the water isn't splashing around! But I did as he 'requested.'

"Fine."

"Seriously, what if more of your stupid fish decided to jump and slap my face?"

"There's no more you butchered her," I stated curtly, reminding him of why he is brushing my hair in the first place. I miss my Vanalene. She was such a beautiful fish. And quite expensive too. I miss the feeling of her rainbow colored fin brushing my feet.

Kouha-kun huffed but stayed quiet. I fiddled and brushed my fingers on the green grass. The gardeners had just clipped them. It's soft and even now. I looked around.

Ryuu-kun had just finished his training. I have to agree with Judal-kun, why does he keep training? He's strong, he could capture a dungeon now with Judal-kun but he hasn't. Isn't he ashamed to be the only one who hasn't captured a dungeon yet? I have, my Kou brothers all have, even Ei-chan have. All of us has been wondering why he wait so long.

Right now he's resting under that substantial peach tree. I could see him frowning every now and then whenever Judal-kun is dumping the pits near him.

Mei-niisama and Kaa-sama are both sitting on the bench. It has been painted magnolia ivory recently. They're both probably rejecting those foolish proposal letters.

I sighed. In a matter of a week I will be marrying King Ahbmad Saluja from the Kingdom of Balbadd. I wonder what he looks like. I hope he's handsome... (**A/N: **PUKE**)

* * *

**_No one's Point of View_**

When Kougyoku began to lose herself in her daydream, Kouen came into view, "A messenger had arrived. Hakuei had successfully persuaded the remnants of Kouga Empire to join us."

"Wonderful." Gyokuen commented. Koumei nodded in agreement and continue reading and rejecting the proposal letters.

"Gah, same old. Same old." Judal complained with his mouth full, throwing his earlier pit down near Hakuryuu, who had woken up from his sleep.

"Anything new, En?" Kouha asked, dully, more of a habit than curiosity.

"Apparently, yes. She is bringing a guest to stay here."

Well that was new. It's not often they let people inside their manor, let alone stay. The only ones they let in were Seisyun Ri, their attendants, their mother's creepy business partners and sometimes that idiot Ka Koubun of Kougyoku's. This si the Ren Household. If there's anyone requesting a meeting or discussion it'll take place in their Palace, not here.

"Who's the lucky one?" Kouha asked eagerly, but was a bit disappointed when his eldest brother shook his head, "She didn't say." The oldest Ren- aside from their parents- took out a neatly folded paper an flick it towards Judal who is hanging upside down to catch the letter. Much to his dismay, Hakuryuu caught the letter first and skimmed read his sister's note.

_Kouen-niisama, I have succesfully persuaded the people of Kouga to join our Kou Empire. There has been a few misfortune and loss. I will report them in detail directly. And I am bringing a guest to our manor, and I hope you pass along this message to Kaa-sama for permission. I am sure you all will find him very interesting. He wanted to go to Qishan, but I manage to convince him to come with me and go there from Balbadd with Kougyoku. And tell my dear Ryuu-kun I miss him so-_

Hakuryuu twitched his eye and gave the note to Judal, who began to read it loudly for the others to hear. While he love his sister very much he really wish she would stop babying him too openly.

"Well, if she thinks so, I suppose we should at least prepare a guest room. I will inform our helpers." Gyokuen announced and went inside their manor.

"All we know is it's a boy." Kouha said.

"Kouha! Hurry up! I need to look good before whoever he is coming! Make sure you divide them equally three! And braid the middle on neatly! Don't mess with my hair!"

"I will! Whatever!"

* * *

**Please Review. and do forgive me for not writing it longer.I'm so sorry the chapters are short and that it's basically a cheap rip off from the manga. ****I don't own the laptop, it's my Dad's and I'm writing fanfics behind their backs. My parents are so againts me doing this but writing stories and drawing manga or whatever are my passion! So, I don't have much time to type it or even open the internet. I swear when I get my own laptop I'm gonna wake up in the middle of the night to type them. (if I can wake up in the middle of the night)**

**Please review! 'cause I can't tell if this story is being read or not if you don't leave any evidence, which is called a review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Td03 out.**

* * *

**. I am eternally grateful to (...) for reviewing my fiction.**

Carson

Angel-Rei-chan1 : Thanks for explaining Kouha's, Koumei's and Kouen's personality!

jwadd2

Kujo Kasuza : Thanks for understanding

aLaJuKou : That's a lot of MAGI there..

AnonPloko

EternalTearsoftheSky

squirtlepokemon215

* * *

_**Can any of u tell me why is there so many Kouen x Hakuei fanfics out there? What's the official story in manga? Is there somekind of love affair? I don't exactly read ALL of the chapters.. I just skipped the manga. I only read the Aladdin ones.. :P**_


	3. Moonlure and Sunglory

**Varae Vox – Td03**

Originally** Magi Aladdin : A Blue Eyed Braided Blue Haired Brat BEBBHB**

* * *

**Breaking News : **Every reader must congratulate me for I am no longer single! If you somehow want to know and talk to my boyfriend, he's **Kage no Kenshi** here.

* * *

Sorry to everyone who knows me (screen-wise). Especially to **Angel-Rei-chan** who had helped me a lot in the previous chapters. I've been having an exam so I took a break on writing. And the fact that my new Wi-Fi protocol won't allow access to FFN disheartened me in writing. It is only recently, a fellow otaku (I can safely say he's my fifth real life friend, since he's been honest and generous to me) shared a few new Magi Season 2 Eps that my interest sparked again.

The main reason I haven't updated most of my stories is because I cannot grasp the characters' personalities. I don't know how Aladdin would react going to Kou, nor have I even read about the side characters so all of the prototypes of this chapter (9 pages / separate) are a bit… forced. **GuiltyKingOumaShu** told me he liked reading my take on Haruka. To be honest, I actually hate every single scene that doesn't have the main character or an honorary character. But he said he and most readers like it because it's emotional.

So, I guess he made me realize instead of trying to understand the characters' personalities and quirks I should just write them the way I would feel? Though I'd probably still stick with some quirks. I'm obsessed with **Code Geass **and** Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo** currently. Ah.. the beauty of control freak slash sadist' friendship…. Bad combo, no?

Also… it pains me very much, but I shall dim my love for ice powers in this fiction, for I need Aladdin to stay true to his (or her in this fiction) nature, which is fire.

* * *

**Guess This Anime Fact : **If you can make Uranium isotope to absorb active neurons it would speed into high speed neutrons and atomic nuclei, creating a full blast concentrated atomic bomb in a certain radius. This element had been used to make a weapon known a _

**Warning: **I do NOT watch side scenes about the Ren family, nor about Alibaba nor Morgiana nor ANYONE but Aladdin. Though I got some core points but most of these are probably gonna go really against the canon seeing as I don't search facts and history shits, so… major OOC's and AF (Alternate Facts)?

The focus is mostly on Aladdin of course. Remember, Female Aladdin here. Oh, as to why Alibaba knew her gender it'll be mentioned at later chapters. Gotta give short backgrounds so I won't go all flashbacks 's all pretend the unnamed 5 princesses and Kourin never exist in the first place, which means they only have 4 Kou members; En, Mei, Ha, and different factsThey will be very, very, out of character. So anyone who'll complain I say "Fuck Facts, Bitches. This is the fictional world. Everything's fake. Wanna argue with me? What's your real name? PenName11? I must congratulate your mother. No, that's not your real name, so don't complain about real facts of the anime here."

* * *

**Chapter 3 : ****Moonlure and Sunglory**

**WARNING AGAIN : I**** sha****ll refer Aladdin with**** the gender another character thinks she is to be.**** She**** i****s not purposely hiding her gender, ****she's just sometimes mistaken as male. This gender confusion is not a permanent factor of the story, it's just for some humor. And it's purely made from my revenge to the fact that I keep mistaking Aladdin himself as a girl whenever I watch the anime. I wanted to pull out this situation, but I already wrote 8 chapters (rewritten into a few) so I can't.**

* * *

With a smile that hadn't dimmed since Hakuei-nee-chan's proposal, I twirled Granny's- my staff. I just can't get this feeling out of me. Taking a step forward with my left foot, pushing my weight down to gain easier access for the energy to jump and land with my other foot, I manipulated the momentum and jumped forward, landing with my first foot.

Huh… that's a rather complicated way of describing someone skipping. I wonder where that came from?

Each time I let the gravity took hold of my person, the staff in my hand spun, swung, touched by my pale little fingers. My palm feeling every nook and cranny of the old, plain, wood as I tapped the butt of the object to the rather dusty, golden brown path beneath me.

I can't wait to meet someone like me! I bet he can explain better about this 'magi' thing. Ooh, I hope it's another pretty o-nee-san. I need more girlfriend. Alibaba-kun looks funny wearing a skirt, unlike a girl.

"Aladdin-kun?" I heard Hakuei-nee-chan called my name behind me. Why is she so slow? We left the bags with Seisyun-o-nee-san before. I turned around but now I'm skipping backwards, waiting for her to elaborate.

"Do be polite with my.. brothers and sisters. And- And please, if you want to eat something, just ask me and I'll get you some food, alright?"

Well.. I had the decency to look sheepish at least. On our way here, we stopped a remote town and I kinda ate a few… stacks of tropical fruit. It was new stuff! They were juicy and pointy and yellow and I can still taste them in my buds! Those delicious… pineapples? Belonged to one of the men who owned the caravan. He didn't look so nice. So Hakuei-nee-chan had to pay since I spent all of mine in the previous town… which was a day ago…

"Okay," not really, I had every intention to eat a lot behind her and other people so no one will say annoying things like 'you shouldn't eat too much'. Who cares if someone eat too much? Food is food and food is good, I don't get what's so bad about them. Nor why Hakuei-nee-san ate so little.

"I know you are and you should be," her tone sounded a bit offhanded then what she intended, if the lines of frown indicated anything. Though she's in actuality is wrong, no reason to get another lecture, "Aww… are you still mad?"

"Yes." A tick mark appeared on her forehead. I always wonder where did that come from? Alibaba-kun doesn't know the answer, "Thanks to you, all my side currency are gone and my troops had to skip a couple of days with no meal. Three of my men are starved," she hissed, "I should've brought more money.." I heard her muttered the last line quietly.

"I said I was sorry!" I remember a book I read once in my isolation room, the cute child pursed his lips and everyone does everything he asks. Maybe it'll work on her too? I gave Hakuei-neechan a thousand megawatt 'sad' eyes. Oh yeah, I remembered how Alibaba-kun react if I do this sort of expression.

..."I'm sowwy..." Yikes, baby talk is definitely weird to say around older people.

She sighed. Yes! I win~ "You are too cute.." Leila-bakemono-nee said I look ugly when I'm fat.. am I fat now? No, I'm normal, "Fine! I forgive you! But you-"

"Yay!" I cut her off. I am so not looking forward to hear anymore 'You Should bla bla bla It goes Gah! And Bah!'. Jumping victoriously after a quick hug for good measurement I ran forward again.

"Aladdin, we're here!" Oops, take back a few meters.

"Well.. this is my home!" Hakuei-nee-chan announced. Wow… so this is Hakuei-nee-chan's home, huh? It's so pretty.

The house, if it can be called a house, is huge! I mean, the garden looks like a small version of the savanna, but more taken care of. There are a few trees of peaches, apples and some fruits he never saw yet. The gates are painted metallic blue and they're all as tall as Ugo-kun! And they are covered with plants full of small shiny purple balls. Like the ones he saw in that night club Alibaba-kun took me in. There's also a large pond with large flat smooth rocks surrounding it, giving a regal proportion for the wooden bridge across the pond in front of the mansion.

And in front of the pond is a person talking to a pink haired guy with a giant sword who made me imagine of a black sun.

* * *

Judal was in the middle of an 'important' argument with Kouha when he tensed. He lost all attentive free posture when he looked around and his eyes landed on a blue eyed, bluenette brat beside that annoying sisterly Hakuei. The brat looks even girlier than Kouha. He only wears a blue vest on his bandaged flat chest and a long puffy white Arabian pants. He had a golden recorder and a wooden stick with a rukh carve. Weird. Only Magi knew how rukh looks like, and magicians too. But he's too small to even be one.

"Who the hell's the brat?"

Hakuei stepped forward and bowed half way, "Good evening. This is the guest I mentioned in my letter."

"Ah, Hakuei," Koumei greeted, warm for a noble but stiff for a family member, "We have just received your message a couple of hours ago. Discipline your messenger. We did not have much time to discuss about this new development."

"I apologize for the inconvenience. I will explain the reason in the office… Kouen-nee-sama?" The remaining eldest First Ren Family turned to her commander to ask for his thoughts, but it seems he had been analyzing the boy. Unsurprising, Kouen is one who always think things through as he does not believe that any trivial matter wouldn't have at least a small impact in the bigger picture. Though, he never mentioned what.

Kouen in the meanwhile, found said 'brat' interesting. He could feel it. This little girl's sheer aura is so thick, and somewhat _unusual_ it's a wonder he didn't sense her a mile away. Then there was the fact that half of this energy concentrated around that golden, old looking recorder that hung on nothing but a piece of string around the neck.

Strange though, why would she make herself seen like a boy, or maybe she's actually a boy that looks similar to a girl like his half brother, Kouha? It doesn't matter what gender the child is now. What matters is why does the girl's sheer aura felt strong despite her size and age and why would such a young girl already cleared a Dungeon, proved by the Metal Vessel? She could be no older than 12 at most.

He was going to ask Hakuei as to who the child is when Kouha beat him to it.

"Hi~ What's cha name?" Kouha stepped forward and shortened his face's distance with the child. Maybe a boy, maybe a girl. A girl's better. And to think such a young child possess a Metal Vessel already! But what kind of Djinn in a freaking _musical instrument_ would do? Deafening people left and right or something?

* * *

"A-A… Aladdin," weird. I don't usually stutter. Maybe I'm just surprised. No one really asked my name so… personally. Most of them are just indifferent or plain mad, like Leila-bakemono-nee and Alibaba-kun.

"Heh.. just Aladdin? I'm Kouha Ren. Hmm, no family name? Where'd you get this?" Kouha pointed Ugo-kun. Oh! Eh?

"K-K-Kouha…" I think I shrunk into an ant. Kouha-nii-san's expression went dark and… gloomy over me, "Aladdin-kun.. You didn't steal this did you? An act like that would be very despicable to me."

"O-Of course not!" Seems like my honesty got through him. He turned one eighty immediately! Throwing a nervous laugh, I held up Ugo-kun's container proudly, "This is Ugo-kun!"

"Heh? Ugo? What kind of Djinn's name is that?"

I frowned. How dare he insult Ugo-kun's name?

"But I think it's a perfect name for your Djinn."

Scratch that. He's good.

"For a small Metal Vessel anyway."

Should I be insulted or angry?

I laughed attempting to break any nervousness in my head. It worked. I gasped when Kouha-nii-san threw me up. I can't help but laugh a bit with him. His smile reminds me so much of Alibaba-kun.

"What's so important about a cute girl like you for Hakuei to bring you?" He asked while tickling my sides. Too bad… for him. I'm not ticklish.

"Hakuei-neechan said I go to Balbadd quicker from here,"

"Balbadd?" A long crimson haired onee-san perked up. Her hair color looks similar to Morg-san. I noticed Kouha-kun and another two person has the same hair. I thought Hakuei-neechan said they're her family, why are their hair not the same?

"Why are you going to Balbadd, Aladdin-san?"

Kouha-kun put me down and I walked up to her, "I'm going to meet a very special friend of mine!"

"Oh? A friend?"

I nodded, "Hai! We met in , then after we completed a dungeon we got separated, but he mentioned that he's going to Balbadd so I'm heading there!"

Kouha-kun gaped, "Wha-? You completed a dungeon with a complete stranger?"

"Well, I slept at his house for one night then he brought me to a local night club. He mistook me for a boy. I think he said something that made Ugo-kun really angry."

* * *

Almost everyone sweatdropped. Kougyoku wanted to rip whoever the hell took an innocent little girl to those dirty slut services.

"Alright, what happened next?" Koumei asked.

* * *

"…after we escaped that mean ojii-san we went to this big dungeon and cleared it!"

Kouha clapped enthusiastically, "That's such a wonderful story! You have to tell us the details of your adventure!"

"But that doesn't explain why Hakuei personally offered you our travelling aid?" Kouen asked rhetorically.

"Hn? Oh! Well she mentioned- WAH!" Aladdin screamed- mostly in surprise though the pain was a big factor- when she felt sharp stinging of cold slammed hard across the small of her back. Her scream was cut off as she crashed to the walls of the gate.

"High Priest!"

"Judal!"

"Aladdin!"

Aladdin, who was not blessed with the peace of unconsciousness, used her body control to lift her back up with her arms as a crutch for her weight. The cold, she didn't like it. Not one bit.

"Judal!" Kouen barked, but Judal would hear none of that, or the others. His sole attention sold itself to the mysterious, enigma, and now very much hostile Aladdin, who now held her staff with its anterior facing his drawn wand.

"Don't think I didn't see what you were doing, you little minx," Judal growled, silencing everyone, while Aladdin didn't change her expression.

Twin seconds of anticipation Judal broke them with a fierce yellow light launching towards Aladdin's small form. But the attack just went around her as if she was protected by an invincible dome.

"You're not the old man or the senile lady. And I doubt either of them had died. Who the fuck are you?" Judal snarled, "Your rukh… I don't know what the fuck you are but you've been manipulating them to eat mine... No one messes with anything mine!"

"E-Eating rukh?" Hakuryuu spoke for the first time since Aladdin's arrival.

Aladdin was confused, that much was apparent on her face, "What? I didn't do that. Is that even possible?"

"Like I'm gonna fall for that crap! Each people's rukh reacts to their emotions. And your white rukh were clearly persuading my black ones to turn into whites! You got no idea about the headache I just got!"

It wasn't just what she did disturb him. It was her whole being. The Rukh around her.. they were _glowing_. There are only two types of rukh he and everyone with common sense knew; White Rukh and Black Rukh. Her rukh? Hers were glowing white they were so painful to him, unlike the yellowish white ones that he sees everyday aside from the depraved ones.

The strange thing is, her aura being a pain in the ass to his black rukh didn't came from the fact that they cling on her making her the blinding Sun itself like Yunan or Scheherazade. Her rukh don't huddle together, instead opting to… avoid each other, but still in the same pack around her. They were reserved… but trapped at the same time with an unbreakable long leash.

And despite the seemingly lonely and solitary nature of her rukh, each were glowing so bright as if they were White Rukh _absorbing_ White Rukh. All he could see in Aladdin is a white moon's haven.

And that peaceful moonlight beam had been invading his head by poisoning him with sweet words, loosening his hold. She had already converted a handful of his black rukh into whites and stole them into her haven.

That woman never told him of the possibility of a black rukh turning back to the Circle of Life!

Even with the time Judal provided by mulling over her "cannibalistic" rukh, Aladdin didn't attempt to deny his accusation and kept her silence. But she took action, holding her staff to the sky she called her rukh for energy. He will regret for attacking her from behind. The ball of pure energy the little white birds granted her grew in size, and after feeling the strain of the limit she threw it all towards the supposed Judal.

However, like her case just now, Judal was unharmed.

Said person blinked and grinned in glee, "Well you're sure are energized, chibi. But this is useless. Our magoi attacks are cancelled out by the rukh protecting us," Judal frowned in distaste, "I noticed something weird the moment you dare enter my territory. I swear to God I will kill you if you're lying; Are you a magi?"

She didn't indulge his question. But the way he said it. That sentence. Those words finally soothed her. The syllables, the voice, the vibration, everything he just stated almost made her cry.

The absolute conviction of _what_ she is, the answer she had been looking for _years_, sent a whole new kind of relief raging. Something she wanted to savor as much and as long as possible.

"Oh? Is our guest here already?"

Then there was the silence. Peaceful, unwanted silence as they heard her voice. Turning around, backing away slightly when she saw the figure of a _familiar_ woman standing across the lake, with the most gentle smile plastered on the most motherly face, with the darkest eyes Aladdin had ever witnessed in her long, long life.

No one but Judal noticed the mad, wide grin flashing like lightning on her face, with her deep blue eyes shading black in the split second she saw Gyokuen Ren.

Judal had no doubt the woman had been watching the whole thing.

"Kaa-sama, I'm home," Hakuei bowed, and the rest followed halfway. Out of all of them only Hakuei ever showed respect for Gyokuen. Kouen, Koumei, Kouha and Kougyoku didn't simply because she is not their real mother, and that they harbor some dislike towards her, particularly of how she acts. Hakuryuu because he just flat out ignore her, but they notice the subtle hints of hatred, though for what reason even Kouen doesn't know.

"I see you also brought us a guest. Who is she?" Gyokuen asked, but before anyone Judal could answer snidely the person in question beat him to it. Aladdin ran towards Gyokuen and from the an outsider's point of view, they'd think she was a child reuniting with her mother.

"My name is Aladdin! You must be Hakuei-neechan's mother! Pleaseeee can I hitch a ride to Balbadd? She said I can and I really miss my friend! I need to see him!"

"My, my, you sure are energetic," the oldest of the Ren family knelt down and patted Aladdin's head, "Why don't you stay here for the night and tell us your story? I already prepared a room for you."

"Thanks, obaa-chan!"

* * *

**THIS IS A RARE OPPORTUNITY SO I JUST POSTED THIS FOR YOU ALL SO I'M REALLY SORRY IF IT'S SHORT! I LOVE YOU READERS! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR STILL VIEWING AND REVIEWING AND FAVORING MY STORIES! THE TROUBLESHOOT PROBLEM ONLY STATED THAT FANFICTION IS VULNERABLE WHICH IS WHY I CANNOT ACCESS THE WEBSITE ENTIRELY. CURSE YOU INTERNET PRECAUTION!**


	4. Florescent Chintz

**Varae Vox**

**Summary: Aladdin goes to Kou Empire when Hakuei offered, perked up at the mention of another magi. But when she laid eyes on Gyokuen…**

**Answer to Chapter 1's Anime Fact: FLEIJA in Code Geass**

**Author's Note: When I said "the cold… she didn't like it. Not one bit." I was dying inside. I love characters with ice powers thanks to Jack Frost and Danny Phantom! I started to get bored with the whole fire thing since in Naruto authors abused hellfire power too much and I'm tired that Bloom in Winx had stupid pink, frilly modern costumes when she's a freaking FAIRY with FIRE power, as in RED, not PINK or BLUE! FUCKING BLUE HAD NO PLACE WITH RED FIRE! (Unless it's Ao no Exorcist~) Though I started loving fire again when I watched Blue Exorcist, and I like Alibaba's Djinn Equip ;D**

**I apologize for not updating, I had an exam week to enter 11th grade and a week of olimpiades sooooo yeah.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Florescent Chintz (1)**

She loved the cold.

For as long as she can remember, she had never gone up. She had been put on a hard, concrete, frosty floor in a corner of a huge, spacious room.

And she expected to stay there.

There was nothing in the room, nothing but a silent, giant man with blue skin sitting across- not moving. They both sat there, in the empty room, keeping the calm silence beneath the dark ceiling.

-Nothing but an empty, clean, shaded corner for her to sit and stare at nothing.

But she stared at everything. The unmoving solid bricks, the small cracks she spotted on the flat floor, she would pay her utmost attention to them. She would dare them to move, to see if they can move like her when she lifted her hand to poke a lone pebble that appeared out of nowhere after she woke up from her sleep on the cold floor.

There was nothing to do besides looking at the empty room-

(She didn't know about the small little door behind the motionless blue giant)

-and nothing to feel but the prickly air.

She didn't know why she breath, but when she tried to find a way to stop her chest from rising and moving all the time, she found out she can't stand it. When she breathed in the air, her nose was frozen, the wintry air was killing her lungs, and her eyes were painful inside her sockets.

(She never felt the sensation

But at the time, she loved it)

The frosty air was always assaulting her entire being, and she never had a problem with them. But when she attempted to stop breathing, she found out she just couldn't do it. So she took a large intake, she opened her small lips widely for once in a many, many long time, and her cave had never felt so chilly as the wetness inside was turned to cold air.

The dry tongue was very weird-

-And new.

And for the first time, she stood up, lean back on the hard brick wall and gasped for more air, and she coughed repeatedly and felt her unused throat damaged. Then she made a sobbing sound, and after her mouth was back to the way she had always remembered it felt, she slowly sat down on the coolness of the floor she knew so intimately well and loved, and for the first time she felt tired.

(Someone heard her sob

The first sound ever heard in that room for many decades)

Strangely, she saw something she had never seen before. The cold blue color of the giant's skin, she can see them glowing bright near his thigh. Strange, there are colors other than the darkness of the blue?

Then a pink little pair of wings floated towards her.

* * *

**Back to present at Kou Empire**

"Do you reckon he'll join us anytime soon?" Kouen, the govern-general asked, feeling assured that his advisors knew who he was bringing up in today;s meeting.

"Unlikely. He still rejected our proposal."

"Judal?"

Judal was lazily lounging in a corner, not liking every minute of this. But there are some lines he can't cross with them, "He's heading to Balbadd last I heard form freckles."

"Any idea why?"

The magi quickly decided to rebel as much as he could, "Can I go to the kitchen later?"

"It's not like we can stop you anyway," Kouha remarked offhandedly.

He only got Judal rolling his eyes, "Balbadd's pig joined us, and Sinbad doesn't like him cutting off their relation." Putting down all he knew about the affair, Judal left the conference room. Already used to the magi's behavior, the generals continued their discussion.

"Let's give the full review of our 3 months expedition. General Kouha?"

The third prince stepped forward, "No complications as of yet. The western borders of Magnostadt are down. But 14 soldiers of mine are killed due to starvation as the magicians guarding the West Gate refrain from helping... diplomatically. Funeral preparations are undergoing. Shall I still continue the planned trip to Magnostadt next week?"

"Yes. Under your personal account or in the name of our Empire?

"Personal. They were quite amusing to me."

"Very well. Govern-General Kouen?"

"Diplomatic issues, but nothing an arranged marriage can't handle. First Prince of Balbadd demands more money. We'll have to send Second Princess Kougyoku or give him what he wants, he's threatening to cut off the alliance."

"We cannot risk that. Balbadd is the major resource for Sindria aside from the Seven Alliance. We'll have to accelerate the marriage then. Five days."

Kougyoku stepped up, "I object. I still have to cooperate with Vice General Koumei with the shipment from Partevia. One week."

"Any objection?"

"..."

"One week then, we will send Second Princess Kougyoku to marry First Prince Ahbmad Saluja 2 days after arrival. Next, General Hakuei?"

"It was a success. But Captain Ryosai enacted a coup'de'tat."

"Motive?"

"Resentment of my upper status." Hakuei frowned a little.

"Elaborate his treason. We shall decide his fate."

"Hai. When I declared our Empire's purpose to unite the world the Kouga Tribe initially distrusted us. They were going to agree after I explained the benefits but when the daughter of the late Chief served me some refreshments Captain Ryosai attacked her, and his name-calling effectively ruined the alliance. I had not known how deep he had planned to overthrow me, so I did not punish him because his assistance was needed to discipline the new recruits from Ouu territory."

"And your solution?"

"None. A young child came to my camp at midnight. The boy- I apologize- the girl came by her magic carpet."

"Young girl?"

"Aladdin. Not more than 13, blue hair and matching eyes with minimum clothes- which was why I mistook her as a boy before. I rescued her on my way to the Kouga Tribe."

Their advisors paused for a moment, digesting the information. "Continue."

"She wanted to discuss my proposal with me. Neutrally, but she was under the impression I will murder the Kouga's. Eventually she listened to me and left to persuade the current Chief to join us. At the time I was unaware that at night, Ryosai captured the female Kouga members to sell them in the black market. They failed as Aladdin saw the caravan and warned the sleeping males."

"Was the alliance rejected by the Kouga before?"

"No. It was postponed as Ryosai created too much tension."

"Then Captain Ryosai shall be sentenced to death, as law forbid any attempt to sell humans from potential and or confirmed alliance member. Continue."

"After I found out about it from my daily stock investigation, Seisyun Ri and I quickly head to the tribe. We were ambushed, they confused me to be the one who injured their Chief with the arrow. But they were stopped by their Chief herself, Baba, who was convinced by Aladdin to let the remnants of Kouga Empire to join with Kou Empire." Hakuei took a deep breath before continuing her report, "I left to write my report back at camp but Seisyun Ri and I were ambushed by Ryosai and his men. I quickly defeated them with my Djinn Equip but it turns out he had reinforcement." She paused with a reluctant face.

"And this reinforcement?"

"Three-quarter of my men."

"What? But how could we have so many betrayals?" Koumei asked.

"Bribes. Power." Kouen calmly dismissed the issue, "Like she said before, resentment of her status. It was only a matter of sooner or later will our men starts to rebel." He frowned, "Perhaps Kouha shouldn't leave so early. I propose for him to help me deal with the internal affairs in our troops. 1 month."

"I'd be happy to help. No objection."

"One month then. Now, what about this reinforcement?"

Hakuei recalled the later events, "I can do nothing more. My guardian was out and so was my Magoi. Ryosai was close to assassinate me, until his... speech was interrupted."

"By who?"

"Aladdin."

The prime minister who has acted as the mediator throughout the meeting frowned. "Intricate."

"I mentioned she has a magic carpet... I suspected she is a Dungeon Clearer. But I was surprised when she arrived on top of a blue Djinn with no head, and killed all the reinforcement, and heavily injured Ryosai. She also possess a golden recorder, which glowed together with the symbol of my Metal Vessel. She touched it... and summoned Paimon, my Djinn."

"What? Are you telling us that a young girl brought out a Djinn? Not even High Priest Judal is able to!"

"She's a magi."

"..."

"I don't understand what they were talking about. It was as if Aladdin was unaware what a Magi means. I got the impression of her curiousness, and I managed to convince her to come with me with the reason of giving her a ride to Balbadd to meet a friend of her. She is currently staying in the Ren Household."

"...That is acceptable. One week... In one week, you... and your siblings... get to know her as much as you can. Make a leash. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity if what you claim her to be is true. I shall bring this up to the Emperor to see if he will house her permanently."

"And? Should she decide to stay with this friend of hers and refuse to come with us?" Hakuryuu asked.

"If she really is a Magi, we shall not risk any ill will to harbor in her wishes. Should she refuse, maintain contact with her as allies or more should you wish so."

"Understood." She and her brothers and sister confirmed.

They were unaware though, that the Prime Minister was in cahoots with their Mother.

* * *

**(1) Chintz means glazed cotton cloth used for furnishing. I don't know what this looks like, though. Is it good to be made as a clothes?**

**Next will be the Rens befriending Aladdin. Now if you have requests, like how Kouen, or Hakuei, or Hakuryuu, or Kouha, or Kougyoku or Gyokuen or the unnamed Prime Minister or Seisyun Ri or Ka Koubun or any characters I forgot to mention are going to meet Aladdin then tell me by review or PM!**

**I have an idea on how Alibaba and Morgiana will meet Aladdin in Balbadd but it's a little similar to canon. I want new ideas! So if any of you have something- or anything really- in mind please let me know. You might think it's lame but anything will help me trigger my brain *pook* **


End file.
